Katherine Kavanagh and Mr Christian Grey
by kkfitz
Summary: What will happen when Katherine Kavanagh goes in to interview Mr. Grey?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm here to see Mr. Grey, Katherine Kavanagh for Anastasia Steele."

"Okay, please take a seat Ms. Kavanagh as I go let Mr. Grey know you are here." The redhead behind the desk says as she rises from her seat and leaves the front desk. She goes into a door that's a see-through like glass but has a tint so you can't see all the way through.

I scan my outfit once more to make sure everything's intact. I knew I should have taken Ana up on her offer to go get a new outfit for this interview, instead of wearing the same suit I've had since my junior year of college. The navy skirt suit with the white undershirt says I'm professional about this and I know I can do it, but in the back of my mind I'm freaking out.

I'm meeting with the Christian Grey, THE CRISITIAN GREY. The 27 year old, very successful Seattle man entrepreneur who owns Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Nervous doesn't even begin to describe my feelings right now. I can feel my heart beating a million miles an hour, so fast I feel like it could jump out of my body and win a marathon.

I feel like I've been waiting for hours in this room; I look down at the watch Ana let me borrow as good luck. It's been 2 minutes. Only 2 minutes. My eyes are darting around the room, scanning wall to wall. It's so organized and professional. How does a 27 year old come up with this? An interior designer had to have decorated the place; from the expensive looking art to the modern furniture to the crystal vase on the front desk. The walls are a light gray, that reminds me of the sky when it's about to snow on a cold winter day. The couch I'm seated on and the chair are a darker gray; the glass table that has a couple business magazines on it is made completely of glass, looks expensive.

The redhead comes back through the glass door and walks so she's standing by the desk that's a couple feet away from me. "Ms. Kavanagh, please go through this glass door," she points to the door she just walked out of. "There will be elevators on your left; please take that and go up to the 15th floor, where another secretary will meet you. Have a good day Ms. Kavanagh."

I stand up from my seat and adjust the skirt that has risen up from sitting down. I take a deep breath and count to three; something my mom always told me to do when I got nervous before an important event. I start walking to the door and open the door that leads to an empty hallway. There's the elevators that the redhead were going to be on my left, on the right there's 2 doors. I wonder where they go too.. I can't think of that right now, can't keep Mr. Grey waiting. I press the arrow to go up on the elevator; I wait nervously a couple seconds and the elevator bings that it's here and makes me jump a little. I walk into the elevator; there's classical music playing, classic elevator music. I press the 15th floor. I take three deep breaths again to calm my nerves while I'm alone in the elevator. It bings again, and I've reached the 15th floor. My stomach drops and my nerves skyrocket, I thought I was nervous before.

I walk out of the elevator and there's another redhead who's sitting at a desk. I walk up to the desk, "Katherine Kavanagh here for Mr. Grey."

"Yes, you have an appointment at 11. I'll let him know you're here Ms. Kavanagh." She dials on her phone that's sitting on the left corner of her desk, next to an expensive looking lamp. She stands up and walks to the same grey couch that I was sitting on downstairs, "you can have a seat right here Ms. Kavanagh," she points to the couch. I take a seat on the grey couch. I catch myself nervously biting my pinky nail; a habit I've had ever since I could remember.

How long could it take for him to be ready…What is he doing in there? Am I going to be what he expected? I've waited so long for this interview...What if it goes horrible? What if he thinks I'm just a dumb college kid? No, I tell myself, I know I can do this; I'm ready for this.

The gray glass door opens with precaution and there stands the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life looking me straight in my eyes and my heart stops for a second. Mr. Christian Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I lock eyes with the Mr. Christian Grey, I instantly feel like I'm in another world. How can one man be so attractive as Mr. Grey? How can he be so successful at a young age? As I continue to stare at Mr. Grey blankly I ponder these questions. Mr. Grey clears his throat to zone me back in to reality. "Sorry," I blurt out, realizing I was just sitting and staring at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Kavanagh, I've heard you have been very prompt on trying to get this interview with me." He says and he directs me to a chair that's sitting across from his desk. He walks around the desk and unbuttons his suit jacket, takes a seat in his chair and straightens out his tie.

"Yes, well you see, uh I'm a journalist for the school and uh, since you give so much, I really wanted to create a nice piece that would uh, showcase the successful man you are." I can't seem to get the right words out of my mouth; I'm so nervous. More nervous than I was when I was being interviewed for my first job; and let me tell you, that was a train wreck.

"Well thank you Ms. Kavanagh," Mr. Grey says with a slight smirk.

"Please call me Kate."

"Okay Kate, well I see that you have some questions, ask away." He says as he sits back and gets adjusted in his seat. He has this look in those dark grey/blue eyes; such curiosity lurks in his eyes. I wonder what he's seen with those beautiful eyes. I catch myself staring and quickly look down to my pad of paper.

"Yes I do Mr. Gre-"

"Christian," he says giving me that little smirk again.

"Okay Christian, first one is what made you want to become this successful business man that you are today?"

"Well.. When I was younger I always wanted to be a leader, throughout high school and college I kept to myself and was very independent. I wanted to be successful to provide for myself and meet all my needs." He says; I can see that curiosity in his eyes again. _What is he hiding? _I twist my hair around my finger; like I always do when I'm nervous or contemplating something.

"Okay, well, um, how do you deal with the company and being a bachelor?" I know this might be a tough question for him; I hope I can get something out of him. As many articles there have been there has never been one that's talked about anything other than business. Please, please give some personal details Christian.

"Getting a little personal are we Kate? Well it's simple, I keep my company and my personal life separated. My company and business life is very public and all day I'm surrounded with business work and when I get home; I just like to keep that private." I wonder what he does when he goes home at night. Poker? Watch football? No, he doesn't seem like a big sports person... Go to the bar? No, not that either, he's a very professional man and I think a bar would be a little beneath him. But, damn Christian, you couldn't give any more than that?

"I'm sorry; but everyone wants to know what Mr. Christian Grey, successful 27 year old CEO of his own company does in his free time," I say. My nerves are finally calming down, he doesn't seem to be as intimidating as I first imagined; don't get me wrong he's still very intimidating.

"Well what I do in my free time isn't the public's business." He states very sternly. Oh shit, he seems a little irritated by that comment. He gives me a look it's like he's asking me for the next question with his facial expressions.

"Uhm, uh... How does it feel being so successful?" Maybe that will get this back on track. I'm really hoping it will; since the last question didn't go so well...

"It feels great. I know that I will be able to provide for myself in the future. It was a tough road getting here, but once you're at the top, it's well worth it Kate." His voice is back to normal; good I didn't make him too mad.

Buzz…Buzz… His cell phone starts buzzing on his desk, he looks at me, then looks down at his phone. "I'll give you a call later." He says and then hangs up.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that… I'm done anyways." I say shockingly while twisting my hair again.

"Are you sure? I don't have another meeting for 20 minutes," it's like he doesn't want me to leave. Mr. Christian Grey, secretive, curious Christian, doesn't want me to leave? Hmm…

"Yes Mr. Grey, I'm sure," I give a smile to him; which he surprisingly gives me one back. I stand up and start to walk.

"Wait, I will walk you out." He jumps up from his desk, buttons his suit coat and starts walking next to me. He opens his office door for me and we walk to the elevator without a word being said.

"Thank you for your time Christian," I say as we get to the elevator; as he pushes the button for the elevator to go down, our hands brush and there's a slight static shock; I look up at him. He's staring at me. BING. The elevator is here and I quickly step inside after that weird moment. As the elevators are closing he says, "Anytime Ms. Kavanagh," and as the doors are a few inches from shutting; he gives his charming smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bing, bing, bing. _The doorbell goes off; who could be at the door? I get off the couch after binge watching Friends and eating Chinese that Ana and I got for lunch. I peek through the peephole. There's someone standing there that I don't recognize holding a package. I look at Ana and give her the look of I don't know who this is.

"Answer it!" Ana says as she eats the last half of her eggroll. I open the door very slowly.

"Hello, is Ms. Kavanagh home?" The unknown man at the door says.

"Yes I am her. Can I help you?"

"I have this package for you," he hands me the package. "Thank you and have a good day." He turns around as leaves. The package is wrapped in a pale pink shiny wrapping paper wrapped with a white glittery ribbon and bow.

"I wonder what it could be. It doesn't even have a name on it anywhere..." I curiously look all over at the package and there's nothing to be found.

"Open it!" Ana says with excitement. She's always been the impatient one of us. She gets up and comes back with a pair of scissors. I start cutting at the package; I open it and there's a note on top of the tissue paper. I open the note.

Dear Ms. Kavanagh,

Please join me tomorrow night for dinner at 7. I will have a driver waiting for you.

Christian Grey

As I read the letter my heart starts beating out of my chest. Dinner tomorrow night? I made that good of an impression? Why would he want to have dinner? I only asked him a couple questions for Ana?

"Kate! What does it say and who's it from?" I hand her the card, as she reads it I open the tissue paper. There's a gorgeous dress that looks like its a thousand dollars. I take it out of the box and look at in awe. How did he know what size I am? Who is this man?

"OH MY GOSH KATE!" She throws down the card and is inches from hitting our Chinese and grabs the dress from me. "This is gorgeous, I am so jealous!" I'm still sitting in awe at all of this. I can't even come to process this right now. I'm going to have a date with the Christian Grey.

"I wonder why he wants to have dinner with me?"

"Cause you're gorgeous, I mean look at you. What jewelry are you going to wear? How are you going to do your hair and makeup? What shoes are you going to wear? Oh my gosh Kate." She pounds me with questions as she gets up to go to her room to look for something or another. I really don't know what I would do without her. She comes back with jewelry and shoes that will match perfect.

"Here you go, you can wear this tomorrow night!" She lays down the jewelry and puts the shoes on the ground.

"Thanks Ana," I say still in shock of this situation. I start to gather the empty Chinese boxes and empty fortune cookie wrappers. "I better get my beauty sleep tonight, I'm going to need it." I go to the kitchen and throwaway the garbage and then head to bed. I really am going to need this beauty sleep.

After I get off work the next day at 4 I head home to get ready for my big date. I hop in the shower. I blow dry my hair and wait for Ana because she wants to do my hair for the night. She's always wanting to do my hair so I finally gave in and let her. She curls my hair and puts it into some kind of fancy up do. After she's done she leaves the room to let me change and do my makeup. I've always been good at doing my own makeup, so she leaves that for me to do. I finished putting it on and then put on the gorgeous dress. I add Ana's jewelry and heels. I turn around and look myself in the mirror; I look gorgeous. The dress fits perfect, almost like he took my measurements and had it custom made.

"Hurry up and come out! I want to see what yo-" she starts to say just as I'm coming out of my room. "OH MY GOSH!" She stares at me.

"What? Is something wrong?!" I nervously say.

"Oh no nothing's wrong Kate, you look flawless." She gives me the signal to turn in a circle so she can see all of me. "That dress fits you like a glove. It's perfect." She walks to the kitchen. I look at the clock on the wall, 6:37, he should be here soon. Ana walks back in with a glass of wine for me, "to calm your nerves," she says. Perfect, just what I need. I sit on the couch and drink it with her. The doorbell rings. I look at the clock, 7:00, wow perfect timing. He really is good.

I get off the couch grab my coat and purse and open the door. The same guy who delivered the package is standing at the door, "Please Ms. Kavanagh, follow me." I turn around and look nervously at Ana, she waves me off, I turn back around and head out the door.

"Mr. Grey is waiting for you in the car," he states as we head down the stairs.

We get outside and there's a black car waiting, he opens the rear passenger door for me, "after you Ms. Kavanagh." I get in the car. Sitting next to me is Mr. Grey.

"Hello Kate." He says as he gives me a good look up and down. "That dress fits you perfect."

"Yes, it's very nice Christian, but I could have worn something of mine."

"No no, it's a present from me to you for doing the interview. I enjoyed it very much."

"Obviously so much you wanted to take me to dinner," I say with some sass in my voice and give him a little smile.

He makes a little laugh, "yes, I am very interested to know more about you. You intrigued me during the interview, and I am not easily intrigued Ms. Kavanagh." He gives that smirk of his. Every time he does it I just want to grab his face and kiss him.

"Well tonight should be a good opportunity for you to do that Mr. Grey," I say as I start to look out the window to hide my smile. I'm so nervous but so excited at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

The restaurant is gorgeous. It's one of the restaurants you can only dream about eating at. The kind where everyone is in fancy dresses and suit and ties, the ones that don't even have prices on the menu, with the strange lighting where it's just light enough to see and the fancy silverware and wine glasses; one of those kinds of restaurants. I'm glad Christian gave me this dress because I don't have anything this fancy that would be appropriate for this place. As we're walking into the restaurant, a waitress comes up and greets us.

"This way Mr. Grey and Ms. Kavanagh." She says as she motions for us to follow us. We follow her to our table. Christian comes to my side and pulls out my chair for me to sit in. _What a gentleman_. He walks around to his side and takes a seat. Instantly I take the cloth napkin and place it in my lap, I can't get anything on this dress.

"May I start you off with a drink?" She asks us; Christian replies with some fancy kind of wine I'm guessing because I can't even pronounce it.

"Well this is fancy..." I say as I'm still taking all my surroundings in.

"I've heard really good things about this restaurant, so I thought we would give it a try tonight. Is that okay with you Ms. Kavanagh?" Ugh, every time he says my name like that I want to explode. He says it in a way no one has ever said it, with such passion. I start to twirl my hair around my finger.

"So what kind of things do you want to know about me Mr. Grey," I ask with some nervousness in my voice as we both study our menus; still twirling my hair. What do half of these entrée's say? I should have kept up with French in high school and college, then maybe I would be able to understand some of these words.

Before he gets the chance to answer, our waitress comes back to the table carrying a red wine. She pours both of us glasses.

"What can I get you two tonight?" She says as she opens her pad and clicks her pen so she can write. Christian says some more fancy words that I don't understand. I'm sitting there admiring his beauty as I realize they are both staring at me.

"Uhm, for you ma'am?"

"Oh, I'll have what he's having please." Even though I have no idea what he just ordered. After she grabs our menus and walks off I ask, "so, uhm, what did you order?" I think he can tell I have no idea.

"I ordered a lobster with their special sauce on it." Oh, yum lobster, I think. We talk about our jobs and how college was like for both of us until our food comes. The waitress comes out holding one plate, while another waiter follows her with the other plate. I don't know if I've ever seen a lobster so big before. I can't even imagine what this would cost at a place like this. We eat our lobster and talk here and there.

We finish what we both can eat of our main entrée and our waitress comes back out to ask us if we want dessert. Christian says no thank you. Geez, his mom taught him well. She leaves the bill by Christian. I wonder how much it all was…wine and lobster can't be cheap here. He pulls out some cash and puts it in the bill and says to her keep the change.

"Let's get out of here," he says as he's pulling out my chair; he takes my hand to lead me out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going now Christian?" I say as we get in the car. Of course, he opens the car door and helps me get into the car.

"You'll see." He says, he gives that little smirk that he gives. It drives me crazy.

"Can you stop giving me that smirk please?" I say as I twirl my hair with my finger.

"Not unless you stop twirling you hair with that little finger of yours," I instantly stop it and put my hands in my lap. "Every time you do it makes me want to rip that little dress off of you."

Did Christian Grey just say that to me? What just happened? I can feel my face getting red. He's still staring at me. Oh my gosh, what am I supposed to do, what does that mean. What does he want? He's still staring at me, geez, take a picture it will last longer I think.

I look over at him and lock eyes with him. Those gorgeous eyes pierce into my soul. I want to just grab his face and kiss him. He slowly reaches up and pushes the hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. He caresses the side of my arm down to where my hand is. I can't stand it any longer. I grab the back of his head and start to kiss him. His hand comes up from my hand to the back of my head as mine goes through his hair. After a minute or so we stop. Holy shit, what just happened? I adjust myself in my seat as I'm fighting the urge to smile so bad right now. I look over at him and he's giving his little smirk while looking out the window. Damn Christian Grey, you sure know how to do it.


End file.
